


White death Hichigo

by Chuck_Doffis, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: Факт 1: Хичиго бывший Командор Морского Дозора.Факт 2: Его меч — Тати, имя которого Kamatsuki syo (или Mikadzuki syo, я в японский также как и в суахили. Если кто-то знает как правильно — буду только благодарен), что означает "Разящий Серп Луны". Этот меч уровня Рё Вадзомоно.Факт 3: Он владеет волей вооружения и наблюдения на хорошем уровне.Факт 4: Он владеет Сверхзвуковой техникой, которая является улучшенной техникой Рокушики, Сору.Факт 5: Он первый помощник пиратов Зараки.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2 - fandom One Piece 2020: визуал G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	White death Hichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Факт 1: Хичиго бывший Командор Морского Дозора.  
> Факт 2: Его меч — Тати, имя которого Kamatsuki syo (или Mikadzuki syo, я в японский также как и в суахили. Если кто-то знает как правильно — буду только благодарен), что означает "Разящий Серп Луны". Этот меч уровня Рё Вадзомоно.  
> Факт 3: Он владеет волей вооружения и наблюдения на хорошем уровне.  
> Факт 4: Он владеет Сверхзвуковой техникой, которая является улучшенной техникой Рокушики, Сору.  
> Факт 5: Он первый помощник пиратов Зараки.


End file.
